I had a dream I was your hero
by TinkersDisciple
Summary: The story begins at the point where Keita is accepted at the new school and shows an alternative storyline to the OVA (which I didn't watch because I don't like the way Animes end since Ranma 1/2) and focuses on the developing relationship between Keita and Mikuni. Has some facepalm moments in it too cause i think it fits the anime. Rated T for "time to read", this is my 1st try.


This is my first fan fiction worth uploading (longer than 2 pages), I didn't watch the OVA.

I got inspired by a random picture on the internet that was titled: "What if the last anime character you saw was in the last videogame you played?" and used this as inspiration on some occasions (more a spoiler warning for far cry 2, this is not really a crossover), it also includes song references and quotes from songs.

I hope you enjoy and leave a review .

I had a dream I was your hero

It was the second day in a row Keita awakened after having an awkward dream, he usually has awkward dreams, but this time it wasn't as razor-sharp as the other dreams.

In his first dream he showed a picture of Mikuni to the mother of a fan-fiction author and all that she said was: "Japanese".

In his second dream things got hot and his Boxers got tight. He was in the school library, as in one of his past encounters with Mikuni.

And of course she was there too, he wanted to talk to her but then they had to flee from his jealous sisters' Ako and Riko.

They hid in an abandoned locker in a maintenance room, which had a window that was big enough to provide enough light that they could see, even though the locker only had a few small slits in its door.

But like on their first time in the locker it hadn't had its name for nothing and didn't open, but they didn't care that much to get out like the time they were locked in for the first time.

He felt her warm breath on his throat in the shallow shelter of the locker as the twins passed by.

They stood very close in the locker, but Keita came even closer to Mikuni, carefully maneuvering his arms around her, and then holding her tight.

She was warm, he felt her black hair on his neck and her chest pressed against his breast send a shiver up his spine.

They stayed in this embrace for a few seconds in the quite, were they could only hear each other slowly breathing, then they let go, but only until they could look each other in the eye, then they came closer again.

Keita held his breath and greedy but slowly pressed his lips on her mouth, a wonderful feeling expanded through his whole body, purging out all the worries and making him forget that even the best times have an end.

But that was actually the end of his dream, he was awakened by Ako kissing him, he instantly shoved her of the bed, his forehead turned purple and he yelled something at her, but she just pointed at the bulge in his sheets and giggled.

He quickly pulled his knees up and his whole face turned purple, his teeth became fangs and he yelled: "get out!"

After getting out of his bed and getting in his school uniform he went to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast he got out of the house where his sisters already waited to go to school with him.

He was new in this school but it turned out that some of his former classmates were going to his new school too, like Mikuni.

Also he didn't know it when he first came there he met her pretty quickly, but didn't ask her why she never mentioned it that they were going to the same school, also they had been talking about this topic just a few days ago.

But he figured he had probably run her over with the conversation, since she was shy, she probably had thought it was best to say nothing and wait for things to come.

And things had come clear to Keita, since his sisters were a class higher than Keita he wasn't under constant supervision, unless you put the NSA into count.

Anyways Keita had time to talk to Mikuni without his sisters angrily staring at him with a blurry red aura around them.

In fact Keita and Mikuni talked a lot during the breaks and became more familiar with each other, this could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship, like people in a nineties cartoon film might have said.

Anyways after a week or so Keita asked her if they could meet at her place sometime, to be completely isolated from the twins.

Luckily for him she agreed, but the night before they met he had one of his dreams again.

He was in Africa; he didn't know which country it was, but certainly Africa. There was the sea just close enough for him to see, because he could see the moons reflection. He was on a small, sandy trail in the jungle, Palms and Eucalyptus trees surrounded him, and it was very warm. He followed the small path to the beach; he had to go through a dense curtain-like growth of liana before he could actually leave the jungle.

The beach was rather small, it was a small half-circle outlined by natural walls of high, red rock, a few palms grew on the dunes and a lit torch lay on the floor close to the ocean.

On the right next to the torch he saw Mikuni's silhouette, she sat in the sand probably watching the stars while enjoying the mild breeze from the sea. He moved towards her and sat down on the right next to her.

She looked at him and he waved back at her.

He couldn't see much, but the sky. Only a few clouds were visible, the moon was full and countless stars could be observed, he reached for Mikuni's hand and held it tight.

Slowly he turned his head to the left, he could see Mikuni looking at him, but her facial expressions were covered by the darkness, he could clearly see the frame of her glasses though.

To see her better, he bend over to reach for the torch, now he was really close to her and as the torch was in the safe grip of his hand he lost his balance and fell halfway on Mikuni.

She reacted in a way Keita didn't expect: she laid her arms around his chest as he laid on her, with his head on her breasts.

They were very soft; he already knew that from a previous experience where he had touched them by accident.

Upon holding the torch closer, Keita turned around and saw Mikuni smiling the way he had done when he had hugged her in his previous dream, a really otherworldly happy smile.

She started caressing his head with her left hand, Keita was enjoying all of this a lot, but had so many questions in his head, but woke up before he could even ask her.

It was still in the middle of the night, despite of being unable to get any thought actually straight, his brain still was busy with his dream and started fabricating strange thoughts which combined to scenarios with bizarre plot twists in a state of half dreaming.

But after what seemed hours to him the fog of sleep had lifted from his mind and he figured he had to find out for himself what would await Mikuni and him in the nearer future, with this in mind he fell asleep again.

In the morning he was feeling really dizzy getting up after his sisters had awakened him.

He was nervous and thought about Mikuni all day long; Even though they were more familiar with each other now, she still was shy and a bit nervous. He probably had to do most of the talking today.

Shortly before he was on his way to her place he had gotten really nervous, but nonetheless started going.

Good thing that Keita, unlike other people, had a good memory for places, and found the house in time.

He swallowed twice after he had walked up the small wooden steps to the front door, then he pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open.

After 15 seconds or so a shadow appeared behind the twelve small white cotton square windows on the wooden door, Mikuni opened it, she looked nice, and she was dressed in her old dark blue school uniform, which she had worn at their graduation, it included a jacket and a skirt.

They greeted each other and then went in together; Keita put his black Jacket on a hook that was attached to another wooden door.

It was a typical house for this neighborhood, mostly wooden flooring and furnishing, Kitchen and living room made one room with counters as only object to visually separate them.

Mikuni's room was in the upstairs, a green name tag with western letters on the door indicated it.

Inside they sat down on the bed but before Keita could say anything Mikuni got up again to open the window a bit.

Then she sat down on the left next to Keita, who was closer to the window, he had been quietly observing her movement while she opened the window.

This time Keita would wait for her to say something, he smiled at her and she insecurely smiled back at him, with a little bit of confusion in her eyes.

But then she asked: "what is it that you want to talk about Keita?"

he kept smiling and answered: "now that I'm here, I don't know anymore;" he took a deep breath: "did you sleep well last night?"

Mikuni gave him a confused look and replied: "average, I guess how 'bout you?"

"Oh not so well, I dreamt of you." He said.

Her mouth formed into a slit; his eyes widened and he jumped off the bed, standing directly in front of her with his left hand scratching the back of his head and his other arm straightened to the side in a 30° angle up with his finger spread out: "I didn't mean to say I don't like dreaming about you"; he began his explanation, "I actually do appreciate it, though, but it just gave me a really hard time when I woke up this morning."

She blushed and so did he after seeing that.

"I didn't mean hard like that", he gasped for air, "but I… I just always get a headache when I wake up after dreaming something."

He sat down again; Mikuni still looked a bit startled so he explained the dream further, not going into details, just telling her that they were in Africa, close to the jungle and the shore, leaving out all the romantic moments; Saying it was nothing to worry and get your forehead all purple about.

After that silence filled the room again, Keita waited for Mikuni to speak, to not startle her again by talking too much, but his plan backfired. Mikuni became more and more nervous now that she was forced to say something and looked outside the window.

She saw a tree which leaves were wet from the melting snow, but she didn't spot anything they could talk about, and as she got more and more nervous her need to go to the bathroom increased.

She suffered from enuresis and pressed her legs tightly together with a startled look on her face: „not now, why does it have to be now."

She thought to herself, as suddenly Keita, who had let his mind drift apart a little, put his arm around her shoulder.

Mikuni twitched, a breeze shook the tree, and a drop of water almost fell of the leaf she had seen.

Keita noticed the look on her face and her overall body expression and asked: „what's wrong?"

Mikuni rubbed her left leg slowly up and down against her other leg and looked at Keita with a face showing emotions indicating both exposure and discomfort.

Keita knew this look from when he was first confronted with her enuresis, and said: "oh, mmpf, I, I didn't mean to make you this nervous, I'm sorry."

And then took his arm off her shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's ok."

She said, almost whispering the words; the wind outside stopped, and the tree's leaves stopped shaking.

"She must really like me though", Keita thought, "we've been through many incidents, embarrassing ones, but it has always been ok again somehow."

Happy feelings flew through Keita's veins and he smiled.

As Mikuni noticed, she instantly asked why.

"I don't wanna make this situation all cheesy", he answered, "but I am really thankful for your patience and forgiveness after all the troubles I put you through."

Mikuni blushed: "oh, thanks."

Then they went downstairs to say goodbye, since Keita had promised to do some sports today he couldn't spent the whole afternoon with Mikuni.

Down at the front door they stood there in awkward silence, Keita slowly opened the door and then carefully asked: "can I give you a hug or will this… you know."

Mikuni looked a bit surprised at first but quickly agreed.

It really felt like it did in his dream; Keita was overly happy and wanted to cuddle her like a kitten, she was the softest person he had ever met.

He felt a light breeze strife his neck as he let go of her.

Then he closed the door behind him, the tree in the yard was shaking.

Mikuni inside was desperate, her need to go to the toilet had grown urgent; She was slowly on her way to the toilet with her legs eagerly pressed together as she felt the cold wind from behind and turned around.

It was Keita, he had returned for his jacket he had forgotten a few seconds ago.

Mikuni screamed: "Keeiitaaaa" as she saw the wind blowing of the water from the leaves.

Her plain white panties got flooded and a stream came down between her legs, Keita mumbled: "mmpf, I'm sorry, Mikuni."

When it was all over Mikuni cried, Keita tried to cheer her up: "I'm gonna help you clean up," he put his arm around her shoulder and smiled in her tear shot eyes, "and I will never tell anyone, I promise."

She looked at him, feeling a little better, even smiling a tiny bit.

"I'll do such things to ease your pain free your mind and you won't feel ashamed."

Keita said to her, she blushed and he explained smiling: "it's from a song; I heard it this morning and had it in my head the whole day;" her expression changed back to normal, "but it kind of fits doesn't it?"

he said and nudged her nose with his finger a little bit, she blushed and he kept smiling, they looked in each other's eyes for eight seconds straight, hearing only each other's breath and feeling tension grow in the air.

Then Keita laughed and suspiciously scratched the back of his head: "I think we better start cleaning now, hehe."

They cleaned up the mess, this time Keita held back and didn't try to smell it, wondering why he even did it the first time this had happened.

Afterwards Mikuni was glad he had helped her and they said goodbye, Keita didn't dare to hug her this time, also he would probably enjoy every second of it more than the previous one.

Mikuni was on her way to the bathroom and Keita was outside on the street as they both had one and the same thing on their mind: Keita's coat was still in Mikuni's hallway!

Later in the afternoon Keita was training, he wore his infamous blue jersey, which was best to be worn on naked skin, but he wore an olive T-shirt and boxers underneath it.

He was running down the street but in his mind he was all by Mikuni, what could his dreams have meant?

Why was he enjoying her company more the closer he was to her?

Why did he say such cheesy things and nudged her nose with his finger?

Last night's dream was probably just the beginning. She sure was cute, that was obvious to him.

His feelings for her where probably obvious too, even for someone who would have had watched them from a far.

These thoughts send a shiver down his spine, what if his sisters had spied on him.

He remembered an old Obama quote: "I have no special talents, I'm only passionately curios."

This would describe his sister Riko perfectly.

But the most important question to Keita this afternoon was: Does Mikuni have the same feelings for him as he had for her?

She just must have, he thought.

He wished he had kissed her goodbye instead of just hugging her, but considering the consequences it had to stay at hugging for now.

He was already exhausted and sweating, even though it was cold and decided to call it a day and go home.

Back home, it was already getting dark a little, he was first encountered by his sisters, who had missed him and opened the door angrily frowning with hashtag-shaped wrinkles on the right side of their foreheads.

Their faces lightened up as he greeted them happily.

Then he went past his sisters to take a shower.

Steam filled the room as he showered and he couldn't hear the twins talking in the kitchen.

"I don't know why you're not there, I gave you my love but you don't care"

Ako sang, "most obvious rhyme ever, by Haddaway, but we need to take actions."

Riko answered.

"I think we should try to impress Keita even more than Mikuni ever could, it's a 2v1, what could go wrong?" Ako replied.

"You don't get it nee-chan, we can't compete with her, no matter what, she is too different from us to put our skills into count, but that could turn fate in our favor again."

"How's that?" Ako asked.

"Simple as that," Riko explained, "we will give Keita tips to impress her, which will naturally fail on her, and then he will come back to us. He can't be mad at us for helping him."

"Oh Oh I see." Ako replied.

As Keita returned from the shower, Ako had already prepared dinner for their family, and the others were already at the table as he sat down.

"Ah Keita," his father yelled over the table, "weren't you lonely in the shower without your stepsisters!?"

Keita blushed, his sisters sighed and Riko said: "lonely, craving for the company of Mikuni."

"Nya-a," Keita exclaimed, making wild gestures with his arms while thin red lines went alongside his forehead covering the whole upper half of his face.

"It's not like this." Keita mumbled, "I just… we're just friends, we used to be in the same class, that's why we're close, but not "that" close."

He stuffed food in his mouth, silence filled the room, and only chewing could be heard for a few seconds.

"Its fine, Keita," Riko whispered, "We will help you with her, if you like."

"Oh, hehe, it's ok the way it is, I guess."

Keita answered scratching the back of his head.

"We insist!" Ako replied. After they were done eating Ako cleaned the dishes and Riko watched her with a magazine in her hand.

Keita was already in his room when the sisters were done in the kitchen, he laid on his bed thinking about the day again when the two entered the room.

Ako wore a pink sweater and Riko wore a green sweater, which looked clearly warm enough for winter but had no sleeves, they both wore jeans-skirts, Ako's was pink and Riko's was blue.

Keita changed from the lying position to sitting, and his sisters sat down too, Ako next to him and Riko opposite to him, to give some pantyshots away at him.

Then they announced it was time to study, "there's a lot you need to learn, young padawan." Ako said and smiled self-satisfied, Riko shook her head and gave her an angry look.

Then they gave him some expert advice on girls.

Meanwhile at Mikuni's place she laid cozy on her bed with a book in her hand, but she couldn't quite get into it, because her mind drifted apart every few lines she read.

At the point where she was on the end of the page and couldn't remember what she read just a second ago, she gave up on reading for this evening.

Then she just lay there, thinking about the day, especially the afternoon and looking outside the window.

The wind had come to rest and it snowed again, the slowly falling flakes had already covered the ground in white, but it looked like it would stop snowing soon again.

She had been excited about Keita's visit the entire morning and still was nervous when he had arrived.

She liked him, though unsure how much, her enuresis always kicked in when he was around.

Thinking this made her blush, she had wet herself today again, it was embarrassing and had always been an unpleasant experience to her.

And the way Keita had reacted to it; she was unsure how to feel about it, he was helpful, forgiving and understanding, but she felt like he was enjoying himself a little too much when she wet herself, she especially noticed when he had nudged her nose. He must be either, and this thought startled her quite a lot, really into this stuff, it wouldn't have to be too much of a surprise, especially after what she had heard and seen of his sisters.

The second possibility came in her mind a bit later; he could also have a crush on her.

This made her think, when he had got her in a spot and smiled the smile he got; the way he had hugged her, as if he wouldn't wanna let go of her and especially that he had nudged her nose just like that.

She tipped with a finger on her own nose; there was no doubt, he was in love with her!

But how did she feel about it herself?

Glad, firstly, cause at least he wasn't a creep, like she thought on that awkward day when she had wet herself in his vicinity the first time.

She kept ignoring the fact that Keita could be a creep, who was interested in peed panties even if he was in love with her and thought about her own feelings more.

She was unsure as anything, but thinking of Keita made her feel somehow warmer in her belly.

She looked down on herself; her breast was blocking the sightline partly.

She wore a typical Japanese outfit, a dress with a brown skirt and a white blouse with brown shoulders.

"I guess I do like Keita and the way he treats me is very sweet."

She thought and blushed. Then she looked outside again and daydreamed a little more.

Back at Keita's house he was done learning from his sisters and they had gone to sleep already. It was deep in the night, Keita still couldn't sleep, he wandered through the hall and when he was at the stairs he heard music coming from the living room.

It must have been his father who was listening to this music, cause it was a really old song.

"you think you lost your love, when I saw her yesterday-ay it's you she's thinking of and she told me what to say-ay, she says she loves you"

it was unmistakable the Beatles, but the song triggered something in Keita, he felt yearning for Mikuni now.

He thought about all the nice things they could do together as he walked back to his bed and before he fell asleep.

He wanted to have her close to him, close enough to squeeze her really tight and to kiss her lips, also he had dreamt of kissing her before, he didn't really dream of how her lips tasted and he was really curios to find out.

In his dream he only felt happiness in his body when he kissed her, but never anything on his lips, it was almost like some expressions and feelings are mute when you dream.

Then it came back to his mind, he could meet her tomorrow, to get his jacket back and then ask her out again, though he shouldn't be too greedy as he might end up losing her.

He wondered if she was thinking about him too right now, but probably not, he thought.

Then he fell asleep with a smile on his face and Mikuni on his mind.

The next morning he was woken up by his sisters kissing him good morning, each kissing one of his cheeks, the kind of kiss his sisters had given him since early childhood.

He had dreamt of Mikuni again, it started out at the beach from the last dream, but Mikuni instantly said that they had to hurry up to meet a friend of her mom somewhere.

So they took the path through the jungle, Keita held the torch in his right hand and held Mikuni's hand in the other.

It was warm in the jungle, but sometimes a soothing breeze cooled them a little.

They came close to a big tree, Mikuni leaned herself against it, Keita approached her, putting his hands against the tree slightly above her shoulders: "Mikuni, I must know how it tastes, now!"

"Champaign, I suppose, there's some at the party, just wait till afterwards you drank some, to be a hundred percent sure."

Mikuni answered. Keita let go of the tree and they continued their journey through the thicket hand in hand, Keita was really excited and couldn't wait to be at that party.

Ten minutes later they were at a place called Mike's bar, it was a small building on a glade next to a lake, and the door was on the back side.

As they entered the cabin, which was practically only one room, they saw only a few people; to Keita's surprise none of them seemed to be Mikuni's mom.

Then a man came closer to great them, he grabbed Keita's hand and squeezed it that it hurt as he shook his hand, also he was thin he probably hid some strong muscles underneath his green cotton Jacket, long black hair grew on the back of his hand.

"You must be Keita, Aye."

The man said to him, his face was rather ugly, especially because of his left eye being obviously blind, since it was hardly open and a dark spot was around it.

"I'm Frank," He introduced himself; "I've fought off the warlords in this country."

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb on the Sniper rifle he carried on his back and sighed.

They went to a table and drank the promised Champaign, Frank grumbled about this place having no gin-tonic even though some mosquitoes transfer Malaria and some of the tonics contents reduce the risk of the virus thickening you.

Then Frank told his whole story of how he had fought off the warlords.

". . . . There I was a briefcase with diamonds in the one hand, a silenced pistol in the other, on my way to the border. The only person I could truly trust in this country carried a car battery to a bomb, guaranteed to blow him up as well. I gave the Diamonds to the man guarding the border and turned around, the journalist from before wanted to take a picture of me, than I saw the biggest explosion of my life.

I knew he couldn't have survived that, but turned around anyway.

So I was walking down the mountain at 4:30 in the morning, People crossed me, wondering why I was going back to the place they fled from.

My skin was pale and I was freezing cold, do you know the feeling when your leg got numb and then it hurts every time you move it, I had that feeling on my whole body; the malaria was killing me.

By the time I felt the darkness closing in on me I saw my friend again, and then I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital, he explained the whole thing to me: He came across two copper thieves with a cable drum, which he had managed to steal, with the cable he could activate the bomb from a distance and survived just to save me.

He had carried me across the border and brought me to a hospital.

This was where I met your mother." He ended his dramatic story.

After the Party Keita and Mikuni were drunk and went down the pier, on which they then sat down.

"O.K. I wanna taste it, now." Keita said.

"Yes, if you honestly want to, I will do it for you." Mikuni whispered.

Then Keita woke up.

He told his sisters about the dream he just had and they looked at him with a startled look at their face.

"I know it's weird, with the contract killer and the Bar in the middle of the jungle…"

Keita tried to defend himself but got interrupted by Ako: "What you said about the taste."

"I'm just curious; you know what it's like." Keita replied.

"Well sure we know what it's like to be curious, Keita."

Riko said and the twins blushed, "But as you told us yesterday that she wet herself we didn't expect you to be so hot for it."

"No no no!" Keita shouted, blushing heavily and flailing his arms through the air, "I meant to kiss her, not to," he swallowed, "do something like that!"

"O.K. then Keita," Ako smiled and they left his room, as Ako was out of range Riko grabbed his arm and whispered: "are you sure you're not turned on by these things? You know where to find me."

Keita's forehead turned purple and his nose started bleeding.

Right after breakfast he went to Mikuni's house, the garden looked nice now that the snow had molten.

He walked up the small steps to the door with the separated windows; a minute after he rang Mikuni opened up and greeted him.

"I came for my jacket" he said.

"Oh, right, you left it here yesterday."

Mikuni got him his jacket; he received it thankfully and then asked her out again: "Ehm Mikuni would you like to take a walk with me now?"

she nodded and got her jacket, she looked really nice in her winter clothes, a yellow jacket and olive green pants.

As they went along Keita reached out for Mikuni's hand, but could stop himself just before he touched her hand, lucky for him though, he couldn't know what she might have thought about him if he was so straight forward.

"Oh Mikuni," Keita sighed: "I have dreamed of you again, but this time it was different."

Mikuni got a little shock of that but then Keita explained further: "It was really funny, imagine being back in Africa once again and we met a guy who tried to convince us that he was a professional killer."

"What?" Mikuni asked visibly enjoying herself.

Keita told her the whole story of Frank and they laughed a lot that morning.

Then they came along their old school, Keita pointed at the shed in which they had been talking a few times.

They went inside and sat down one of the broad wooden obstacles that were used for P.E. lessons and sport events.

Keita looked at Mikuni; she didn't know what they could talk about.

"Aren't you a little more curious?"

Keita asked, smiling at her.

"I don't know, what should I be so curious about?" Mikuni answered.

"I don't know, you tell me." Keita replied.

Mikuni blushed: "What are all this dreams about?"

Now Keita struggled to keep from blushing, but couldn't hide it as he talked: "O.K. this is really tough now, or maybe it's just too easy to come this far."

Keita leaned forward and laid his arms on his thighs: "Well there's one dream I haven't told you about, the first one to be honest.

Remember that day when we were here for the first time." Mikuni nodded.

"Yeah, I dreamed of that day, before we went here we accidently locked ourselves in a locker, and you know," He scratched his head, "I dreamt we stayed in the locker for longer, and it kind of felt like the walls were closing in, eventually we got closer and in the end it was really, really tight. Like the way I hugged you the other day."

They both blushed and stared at their shoes, Keita's were black, Mikuni's were brown, they heard a song playing from somewhere inside the school.

"So," Keita continued: "as I let go of you in that dream," Keita stammered and blushed even more, "I was really, I don't know, I just kissed you."

They blushed and both said nothing, the song was the only thing that could softly be heard.

Keita waited for the awkwardness to fade and Mikuni to release him from that feeling of unease and shame, hopefully she would forget about all this real soon.

Mikuni looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"Oh Mikuni." Keita uttered, then he kissed her, ignoring all the problems this might cause in the future, in the moment he didn't regret.

He was closer than ever to Mikuni, her warmth on his body filled him with happiness, if he was to decide, he would never let this moment end.

He heard the music in the background: "All I see turns to brown, as the sun burns the ground."

Mikuni returned his kiss, her lips tasted like cherry juice.

"And my eyes filled with sand, as I scan the wasted land."

This typical taste of sweet and sour cherry nuances that just sticks in your memory now was on his lips as he kissed.

"Trying to find, trying to find where I've beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen."

The characteristic Guitar started playing. Keita now laid halfway on Mikuni as they kissed, supporting himself with his hands on the obstacle whenever he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath.

It was warm; their hands were shaking as they caressed each other and as their tongues touched Keita knew cherry juice was the only thing he would drink from now on.

It took Keita till the end of the song until he could tear himself apart from her.

Both their faces were red from embarrassment, silence filled the room again.

This awkwardness was too much for Keita: "I gotta go, kinda the story of your life, see ya."

With these quickly spoken words he ran off.

"But Keita." Mikuni whispered, then she recalled what he had said. "Wait what? Keita-aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled.

Back home Keita was confused and immediately wanted to talk to his sister; "Akonee, Rikonee!" he yelled out.

His sisters appeared in front of him happily smiling, greeting him in their typical way: by Ako saying Kei-chan while Riko says Keita at the same time.

"I must confess I, kind of, drift apart from script, hehe."

He said visibly ashamed, with his right hand on the back of his head, "I think I made a wrong choice when I was with Mikuni, but it's hardly distinguishable."

"What do you mean not visibly distinguishable!?"

His sisters simultaneously yelled out.

"Well, long story short; I told her about the dream with the locker and then there was this awkward silence and she was blushing already, I had to do something to break the silence." Keita defended himself, his sisters, both nervously and shocked, asked: "What did you do?"

Keita explained further: "I kissed her."

He blushed heavily; his sisters didn't know what to say.

"We kissed for a few minutes, she even responded to my kisses, but the moment afterwards was so unpleasant, I hit the skids immediately."

"Baka Keita." Mikuni whispered.

She was almost at home.

Furiously she opened the front door and went inside, going straight to her room.

She thought about Keita, he blew it completely, that's for sure.

Simply running away was not an appropriate reaction after kissing. She felt very unpleasant about that moment, the kiss had been so special to her, it was the first time they were this close and she didn't feel the urge to go to the toilette.

The reason why she hadn't had that problem was simply because she knew Keita very well, and she had seen it the second he had looked at her this morning when he came for his jacket.

While she had gotten him his jacket from the hallway, she had made a little stop on her way to get some cherry lipstick on.

With trembling hands she had moved the lipstick around her lips thinking to herself how ridiculous it was to expect this to happen at a hundred percent chance, just after blindly guessing.

Probably nothing would happen, she had thought. But her guesses turned out to be true, and the kisses were wonderful, she hadn't confessed it to herself till that moment, but she was longing for that moment to come too.

But now she was also very mad at Keita, not only cause he ran away like a fool, but also cause he had insulted her.

"Isn't it Ironic how he cared about me before, and this time he ran off with a stupid pun on his lips." Mikuni thought.

This night it was Mikuni who had a dream: It was a warm summer night but she was in a completely different place, nor home neither in Africa.

It was some sort of camping ground; she stood in front of a large white disco tent with wooden floorings underneath it. She went in and as she scanned the room she spotted Keita, drinking a beer on the other side of the room.

He spotted her too and they walked towards each other, until they met in the middle of the room.

The music was very loud so they couldn't really talk and instead just started dancing. Before they could get closer on the dancefloor something had changed, also Mikuni didn't instantly notice what, everyone else did.

All eyes were focused on the overdressed man that must have entered through a gap in the tent wall; he wore a black suit and moved unmistakably faster than the other people at the party.

He wore a black cowboy-hat and a mask that covered a thin line around his eyes, and most importantly white silk gloves.

He came closer, with the swift motion of a martial artist, to a young blonde woman in a white dress.

He kicked her feet away and as she tumbled he grabbed her left hand with his and pulled.

The woman turned around and was about to fall backwards to the grounds as the masked man pulled his knee up to her elbow with such force that it made a loud cracking noise.

He let go of her crooked arm and walked on through the shocked mass in his swift motion, right in the direction of Mikuni and Keita.

"Do something Keita!" Mikuni yelled.

"I can't, he has a knife in his pocket, run!" Keita answered.

They ran outside, the rogue pushed people out of his way and they quickly got out of his sight.

It had gotten colder outside and the grass was wet.

Keita and Mikuni ran into another, smaller tent with no wooden planks underneath it, save from the fighter.

"What shall we do now, Keita?" Mikuni asked.

"He can't find us here, that's for sure." Keita answered.

The moment Keita had said it the curtains got pushed aside and the brawler entered, he stopped and touched his throat with his left hand, and moved his hand as if he tried to massage his throat.

He grinned at them.

"Before you lay your hands on us tell us at least who you are!" Mikuni shouted.

"Isn't my havoc my most mentionable characteristic?" The man asked back smiling.

Mikuni hugged Keita and squeezed him tight onto herself for protection, but seconds after she felt the white silk on her throat, moving down under her top and on her right shoulder, she knew his other hand was just striking out with the knife.

Then she woke up.

The dream had its effects on Mikuni, she woke up screaming.

In her dizzy state of mind she recalled the dream in her head and thought about what the man with the white gloves had said.

"The most mentionable characteristic, what could it be?"

she thought to herself, almost falling asleep again.

She couldn't figure out what was Keita's most mentionable characteristic, but after thinking for a while in a state of half dreaming she knew what was hers and quickly made up a plan before she fell asleep again.

At the same time Keita lay in his bed thinking and making up a plan too. Simultaneously Keita and Mikuni both thought the same thing: "I have an Idea!"

As Mikuni awoke that morning she recalled the plan she had made up in the middle of the last night.

It had all sorts of things that hinted on it being made in a not so clear state of mind, but it was the only thing she had and Keita's idea to simply kiss her and then run away was probably forged in the same way, she thought.

On her way to school she thought about the plan more and more, at night it all had seemed rather logical, now it seemed rather impossible without losing your face. But it was time to seize the opportunity and just do as planned, hardly anybody ever does, she thought, and this was gonna change today.

In school she went through the first few lessons daydreaming, one might have said: "she sat down and followed the rest of the lesson on auto-pilot."

but that was not entirely true, eventually she caught up on the teacher's words again, as she had always been a good student.

During recess she searched the hallways for Keita, she had a hard time doing so as she was shorter than most students, likely though cause it was her first year and she was among the youngest now.

As she finally had found Keita they simply greeted each other and blushed initially.

As they talked on a lot of whispering could be heard along the hallway.

Of course Keita had some kind of reputation to be a pervert, due to rumors mostly, and now as the time was right with what he had done the previous day his sisters didn't hesitate to fabricate another rumor.

Keita apologized to her and she accepted it without much talking, a million thoughts ran through her mind as she heard the undistinguishable whispers from around them.

Keita was surprised why she agreed to him so quickly, she had always done so when he had apologized to her and he was wondering why, but in the same moment thought it was probably because she was in love with him.

Mikuni blushed as she thought about her plans again, she had been in situations like this before and had always lingered it out and not taken action in the end, but now it felt so surreal with all the whispers in the background, seeing Keita looking in her eyes full of faith.

Now it all felt to her like it did last night.

She was tempted, then held back but didn't entirely: "let's meet again after school."

she said to Keita, then they went back to class, it had been a close call.

After school they met in the yard in front of the building, the twins stood in the doorway smiling, their work was done, although it was not entirely successful.

Mikuni met Keita in the crowd; they took the same route as they did the last time, passed by their old school and then went home to Mikuni.

Back at Mikuni's place in the safe shelter of the house they went upstairs and sat on the bed together, like the first time they had met there.

Now it was the time to talk about what had happened in the past few days.

Keita began talking: "O.K. Mikuni, first of all I'm sorry for running away and secondly… well," he paused and scratched the back of his head, "the kiss. I don't know what came over me back then. You were so sweet the way you sat there, I have a thing for blushing women, it reminds me of cherries."

A short smile rushed over their faces.

"But I know I did the wrong thing,"

Keita explained further, "even my sisters told me that."

"Whaaaaat! You told your sisters!" Mikuni screamed.

"They knew anyways and were just trying to help me." Keita nervously justified his decision.

"But they only gave me dumb pickup-lines like: "Is there a mirror in your pants cause I'm seeing myself in them tonite" or "how about you sit on my lap and we'll see what pops up".

"Mikuni laughed, now it was time for her to make a confession, she blushed and told Keita: "I had a dream of you too, Keita."

She said and explained the dream in all detail. "And then I was there in this strange state of mind, when you feel like you're still dreaming but at the same time know you're awake but don't really realize any of those, and was thinking about how what the crazed butt-stabber said could relate to us." She explained further.

"So what's the deal then?" Keita asked, visibly confused.

"I found out how." Mikuni whispered, heavily blushing.

Keita just ran out of ideas what to do but Mikuni instead drowned in ideas.

She locked the door and recalled her possibilities; running away was no longer an option, for none of them.

All the thoughts of the last night went through her head; she felt her heartbeat rise as her reasons faded.

Her face was still red; Keita still on her bed, as she stood in front of him, there was no coming back from now.

Feelings turned to expectations; seconds turned to hours, a last look outside the window told her it started to rain.

So now it was the moment, everything had gone as planned, if you call that planning.

Mikuni didn't do what she did cause she liked it but to her there was no other option, she relaxed her muscles and let go; rain dripped from the leaves of the tree outside.

Her panties filled with piss once more, as her heart filled with shame like never before.

It was a warm feeling on the white fabric between her legs, which she knew all too good and didn't like at all.

Over seconds only the dripping of the pee on the floor could be heard, then there was silence.

Her skirt had hardly caught any of it, but under her feed a small puddle had formed on the laminate.

Keita was even more shocked than Mikuni and didn't know what to say, all he did was grimacing from surprise.

Mikuni, who had been looking on her shoes the whole time, looked up again, with a sad and embarrassed face directly into Keita's eyes.

Keita put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly in her eyes, then he put his left hand lightly on his forehead and mumbled: "Why did it have to happen to you again."

He had mumbled so quite Mikuni couldn't possible have deciphered what he said, but it didn't matter.

Keita removed the hand from his forehead and put it back on Mikuni's shoulder, he couldn't resist the look on her face, it had the sad look of a dog, mixed with shame, he didn't knew he was that kind of guy before, but much like the spoiled little boy he had been he wanted to pamper others.

He pulled Mikuni close and kissed her lips, it was cherry juice again, he loved every bit of it.

Mikuni reached behind herself as they were kissing to switch on the radio.

It played a lovesong.

They kissed through the first verse without paying much attention to the song.

Both were happier than ever in their lives and it was even better than their first kiss.

To feel each other's warmth and anticipation, holding each other tight, knowing that the other one is just thinking the same thing as you in this very moment.

Mikuni never had a happy experience when she had wet herself except for now, and so she didn't mind, being distracted by all the kissing and the intense feeling of being loved.

Keita also didn't mind, he loved her anyway, and in this moment, where he was so close and intimate with Mikuni as they kissed and cuddled in the middle of her room, he could feel she didn't mind that much too.

They're kisses slowly came to an end and they heard the refrain of the song:

"Damn, I wish I was your lover; I'd rock you till the daylight comes; made sure you are smiling and warm; I am everything, tonight I'll be your mother; I'll do such things to ease your pain. Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed. Shucks, for me there is no other; you're the only shoe that fits; I can't imagine I grow out of it. Damn, I wish I was your lover."

Started: 1. September 2014  
Finished: 21. September 2014

\- o - o - o - o -


End file.
